Santa Baby
by aphinitea
Summary: Harry and Draco are spending their first Christmas together, and Harry has a surprise for Draco. Draco however, is rather distracted by a muggle character. A muggle character called Santa Claus. oneshot HPDM SLASH


Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and co. Do not own song. DO own PLOT.

Dedicated to all my faithful HP reviewers and also Only Secret, my best friend who just came back from her school! Merry Christmas guys!

* * *

_**SANTA, BABY**_

**_Santa Baby, Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good boy  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

The first time Draco Malfoy had even heard of Santa Claus, had been the first Christmas he had ever spent with Harry.

Yes, you heard right. Harry. Harry Potter.

It had taken them much time to get together. Even Ronald Weasley had resorted to assisting them, in co-operation with his girlfriend Hermione Granger and Draco's best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who weren't actually as feather-headed as everyone thought they were.

In fact, so many plans had failed, that finally, the four had turned to –with plenty of exasperation, and much frustration –pushing the two under a bout of very, very magicked mistletoe. Courtesy of Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes, otherwise known as Fred and George.

The two had pecked each other once, when the clock had reached midnight, and the spells, not standing for the chaste kiss, and had literally pushed them together. That night the Gryffindor and Slytherin had managed to get up to the French kisses with no problem whatsoever.

In fact, they had gotten so far, that they had woken up by each other's sides the next morning.

No, perverts, they were _clothed_ when they woke up.

**_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

So naturally, Christmas had been quite a tradition for the both of them, not only a termly holiday, but also an anniversary, for even with a few fights and plenty (definitely plenty) of arguments, Harry and Draco still stayed very much together.

But it hadn't really been until they had actually been together for approximately four years did Draco actually spend the whole of his Christmas with Harry.

By that time they were both twenty one, both having steady jobs. Before, they had been quite, quite apart, both spending their Christmases with family, Draco with Narcissa and Lucius, Harry with the Weasleys. They had been at Wizarding Colleges then, and although they spent much of their time together otherwise, they normally left this one special time reserved for their family.

But this year, they had moved in together at last, and they had agreed to spend their first Christmas together. And what's more, Harry had finally told Draco what exactly was so special about it.

He had expected Draco to cast off the few traditions, but the blonde wizard had stared fascinated at him until he had finished, and had managed to grasp onto two, very important words.

_Santa Claus._

**_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list_**

All of Draco's mind had focused onto those two very important words. And there they stayed. He had been so eager to come home, in fact, that he had kept a calendar right beside his office desk at his company (Malfoy Limited, Harry thought he'd never see the day). Crossing each and every day off with childish delight.

Even then Harry had wondered what on earth he'd gotten himself into.

**_Santa cutie, I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

"Does he really bring you everything?" Draco asked for the fiftieth time, his eyes shining like the brightest stars.

"Yes, Draco," answered Harry, slightly annoyed now. He was fixing gingerbread cookies, fixing little icing buttons on them, and for the past hour his concentration had been constantly broken by his lover. He had not had the heart to tell Draco that, really, Santa really wasn't real (he had said this once, weakly, but the blonde had looked so broken hearted that he hadn't had the heart to repeat the thing again). And so had proceeded many, many days of one very irritating Draco.

**_Santa honey, one little thing I really need  
the deed  
to a platinum mine  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

Undoubtedly the (gorgeous) blonde had been cute, smiling all the time. And Harry certainly didn't _mind_ when the blonde smiled, oh _no_! It was just… somewhat _maddening_, especially when he thought of the amount of presents the brain behind those (beautiful) silver eyes would be thinking of.

**_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks  
sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

Harry Potter wasn't an overly cruel person, and he certainly wasn't to the many people he loved. Draco was at the top most of the list, and Harry wasn't about to have his boyfriend's dreams come tumbling down just when they were having their anniversary together.

And so this was why, while his boyfriend was decorating the Christmas tree with many, many ornaments, and humming (Harry shook his head with a slight grin; Draco must truly be excited) he had picked up the piece of parchment that Draco had placed all the gifts that he had wanted Santa to give him.

He scanned down the list, hand rubbing at his forehead tiredly as he counted the exact cost of each and every item on the list. Perhaps next year he would tell his dragon to ask for only _one_ item, as his eyes widened at the mention of a platinum mine. His eyes stopped as they reached the bottom of the piece of paper. Then, he put it safely down on the table.

And thought.

Thought, for a long, long time.

**_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
with some decorations bought at Tif-fa-ny  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me_**

The day Christmas had arrived, Draco had jumped out of bed, crowing, his arms in the air. Harry had sleepily woken up, and had set out to cook the blueberry pancakes whose batter he had frozen just last night. It was Draco's favorite breakfast, and the two shared a morning kiss as they sat down and ate.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Draco smiled happily, eyes glowing.

Harry chuckled. "Yes it is, love, and you'll have to get dressed soon," he added, looking at the clock.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because we're going out," said Harry rather simply. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought through all the possibilities, but gave up, and soon they were out the door.

"Wait!" Draco paused, as Harry stopped him at the doorway. The dark haired man raced back through their doorway, reappearing with something dark and soft in his hands. Draco's eyes widened. _I asked Santa for a sable._

"Is that a…?"

"No," said Harry, and Draco's eyes fell a little. His lover wrapped the warm, silky material around his blonde, fastening it tightly. "But it is a fur of a Drystel dragon, and it has protection runes all over it, as well as a warming charm and a waterproof charm." He smiled, pecking Draco on the nose. "I know how you hate your hair getting wet, though personally," he said teasingly, "I think you look quite sexy that way."

Draco smiled, but then his grin faltered. "Wait! A Drystel dragon? Aren't those things forbidden?" his silver eyes frantic at the sound of the extremely rare dragon. It was the only one in the wizarding world to have fur, and not scales, and because of previous numerous killings, the Ministry had forbade any furs made from the dragon to be processed and manufactured.

Harry shook his head, amused. "Not if you're only taking it when they molt. And Tracy, Charlie's charge, just did her molting." He took Draco's pale hand into his own. "Shall we get going? We've got a lot to do today."

Draco nodded, stature already much, much straighter, face much, much happier. They walked along only a few paces however, before Harry stopped. He looked up, somewhat puzzled.

"Harry? This is the local muggle amusement park." Harry grinned down at him.

"Exactly. Come on!" He dragged the ex-Slytherin towards a ride of bumper cars, that had 'aliens' standing around them. Looking carefully around in the crowd of vehicles, he tugged the silver eyed man beside him to a pastel blue one.

"Let's teach these kids how to play," he said with a wicked smirk, and with a mutual look, the two proceeded to thrash every single vehicle in the area. Then they proceeded into other rides, ending the day just as dusk decided to show itself in a rosy red and pink radiance. Draco was still finishing his candy floss as they moved towards another exit of the theme park.

"You're going down the wrong direction, Harry!" He said, giggling. But Harry only pulled him further. They stopped in front of the sea, and Draco's mouth dropped open. Harry leaned towards him, whispering into his ear.

"No I'm not." As his love was still rather wordless, Harry dragged Draco gently to the boat that had been waiting for them all along. And finally, Draco closed his mouth.

The yacht was decorated with strings and strings of bright lights, and the deck was all theirs. Draco gaped as it gave a gentle rock, and he peered over the water, gazing at the moonlight "Where is it taking us?" he asked Harry breathlessly, holding onto his boyfriend's hands tightly.

Harry smiled. "Home," he said softly. "I thought you might be tired, and the sea runs nearby our backyard remember? We can walk the rest of the way, that is if you don't mind." He looked at Draco anxiously.

The blonde shook his head. "I don't mind. I don't mind at all." He turned around, kissing Harry softly, repeatedly. Twirling his fingers into Harry's soft, silky hair.

They parted, breathing rapidly for a moment or two, then Harry turned Draco around, pointing with a finger. "Look at the stars Draco!"

And indeed, Draco looked, as he nuzzled against Harry's form. Warm and protected in his cloak.

Before long, and way, way too fast for Draco, they had arrived at their destination, and they set off at a fast pace, although Draco still looked back rather longingly at the yacht.

Keys jingled as they reached the doorway, and Harry placed two fingers on Draco's pale pink lips as the darker haired one slipped into their house. "Wait here for a bit," he said, his tone slightly commanding.

Draco obeyed, cuddling into his new fur coat, cheeks wonderfully tinted with the cold, but also with the warmth that surrounded him, inside and out. Then Harry had let him in, placing his fingers around a mug of hot chocolate –they had eaten dinner in the yacht, with a perfectly romantic French setting, complete with tall white pillar candles and Hawaiian pizza deliciously saturated in Mozzarella cheese and added with a desert of tiramisu which they fed each other –insisting that the cup would heat him up although Draco insisted right back that _really_, he was truly warm enough!

Then, after a while of cuddling, and plenty of pecks and chaste kisses, Harry had stood up, pulling Draco's arm yet again, and dragged him towards the Christmas tree.

Draco promptly gasped.

The entire thing was lit with beautiful white candles whose wicks twisted and were edged with silver and gold. And everywhere there were glass ornaments that made the entire tree shimmer.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and Harry dropped yet another kiss down onto his hair. "Look in front of you," he said, softly.

And so Draco did. And saw a tiny white box bound with gold ribbon. "Harry," he said, voice shaking. "You've already given so much!"

Harry smiled, brushing his lips against Draco's collar bone and twined his fingers around Draco's, so that they pulled open the ribbon together. And then Draco gasped yet again.

Inside was a ring. A plain ring that had a dragon and phoenix entwined as the design, and Draco could tell, with a Malfoy's trained eye that the design had been embedded with onyx. It was wrapped around a piece of paper, and Draco took the parchment out gently. As he turned it around, fascinated, he noticed that inside glowed a message. He whispered it out loud: "Truly bound –"

"To you forever," finished the black haired wizard, and Draco looked down to find Harry on his knees, on the ground. "Will you marry me, Draco?" he said, eyes shining with adoration. Shining with love.

Draco gaped at him for only a moment, before with a calm expression he used Harry's hand to slip the ring onto his finger, then flung himself onto his boyfriend.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Draco said, sobbing with happy, joyful tears into Harry's clothes. Harry only hugged his lover, now _fiancé_ close, almost seeming to not get enough of the man. Then they pulled apart –only a little bit, mind you –Harry stroking Draco's hair, and murmuring other little things into his ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a platinum mine, babe, but the ring's platinum, and I had it specially made by Tiffany's, I hope you don't mind that the tree isn't full of them," said Harry nervously, one hand still wringing his shirt. "And the check in the ring has a thousand galleons so that you can go shopping, I know how you like to do that, but I didn't get you the duplex, sweetheart, 'cause I thought the house was big enough already, and you said you liked it, unless," Harry paused, overwhelmed with shock as he realized one more possibility, "you want to move out of course." He paused, heart filling with something very, very similar to dread.

"Draco?" Draco turned suddenly, kissing him full on the lips, and Harry relaxed at the gesture. Perhaps Draco wouldn't move out after all.

"Of course I wouldn't move out, silly!" The blonde kissed him again, this time the kiss even fiercer. "I love you." And this was said softly, reverently, as he caressed Harry's face. Forest green eyes softened again, and Draco smiled. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Harry's eyes darkened when he was truly, very emotional, not lightening as everyone wanted to believe.

"And I love you." Harry said softly. They kissed, delicately, again and again, the little box with the check inside lying rather forgotten on the floor.

It was only right before going to bed that Harry saw the plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, complete with a piece of folded parchment on top. He opened the folded piece of paper curiously, answering Draco's soft call with a "be there soon, love." Unfolding it carefully, he read the violet ink that Draco had used to write the letter, jade eyes softening at each line.

**_Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight._**

_Dear Santa,_

_It doesn't matter about the gifts. My boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé already gave me the perfect one, and really, everything else would pale in comparison. I amd glad to tell you that we will be married next June (won't you come down to see us? I'm sure a good deal of the guests there would appreciate the gifts too!) I hope it wasn't too inconvenient! Thank you anyway!_

_Draco._

Harry smiled, placing the piece of parchment reverently into a little chest on the end of the bed, before slipping back into the sheets and wrapping his arms around his blonde sweetheart.

Next year he would tell Draco to put the cookies out on Christmas Eve, and not Christmas itself.

After all, it wouldn't do to get old St. Nicholas cross with them.

* * *

Please review! 

FAvs List (Top 10) NOT IN ORDER (not really the top ten, more like ten in my top favs list...):

Per Solum Lacuna by wintermoon2

The Elf Prince's Mate by fantasylover12001

Black Truth by InferiorBeing

Call Me Mr Potter! by pokari

The Morning by bananacosmicgirl

The Next Ten minutes by Goddess Blue (O M LORD THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE-SHOT EVER I LOVE IT SO MUCH...)

Tempus Fugit by Stylophile

The Lodger by MadMartha

Harry's Baby Boy by Danu3

Raincoat!Draco by Rhynsenn


End file.
